Dama da noite
by Mystik
Summary: Nossos queridos meninos recebem uma missão diferente...algo que mudará a vida deles para sempre! Suspense, yaoi e muita aventura! Leiam! COMPLETA!
1. Uma estranha missão

Era noite. Todos dormiam na cidade, exceto uma pessoa. Ela estava apoiada no parapeito de um prédio alto olhando para a primeira noite de lua cheia.  
  
- Então você está aqui... - a figura sussurrou.  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Era final de tarde e nossos queridos meninos estavam trabalhando como nunca na Koneko. E claro, Yoji paquerava todas as meninas que passavam por lá.  
  
- Yoji? - chamou Ken.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Olha quem acabou de entrar. - disse o jogador apontando por uma direção. Naquele lado havia uma garota diferente das outras. Ela estava vestida toda de preto e usava óculos escuros mesmo dentro da floricultura. Sua pele era muito pálida e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque.  
  
- Que estranha... - disse Omi se aproximando dos dois.  
  
- Vai lá atende-la...Yoji. - disse ironicamente Ken.  
  
- Porque eu??  
  
- Ué não é você o "grande" conhecedor das mulheres? - falou Omi tirando sarro da cara do playboy.  
  
- Ta, já entendi. To indo.  
  
Ela olhava atentamente cada exemplar. Talvez eles não vendessem esse tipo de flor. Ela abaixou os óculos, suas íris vermelhas como sangue observando.  
  
- Posso ajudar?  
  
A voz do loiro tirou a garota do transe. Ela virou-se o encarando. Ele assustou-se com seu olhar. Os olhos delas eram vermelhos...percebendo seu embaraço, ela repôs os óculos no lugar. A garota respondeu-lhe.  
  
- Claro que pode. - a voz saiu profunda, como se ela tivesse séculos de idade e não uns dezoito como aparentava.  
  
- Está procurando algum tipo de flor em especial?  
  
- Sim. Vocês têm dama da noite?  
  
Que estranho...ninguém nunca tinha pedido esse tipo.  
  
- Um momento...sim?  
  
O loiro foi até a estufa. Depois de muito procurar lá estava. Era uma planta pouco requisitada já que tinha uma cor escura e as garotas que freqüentavam a Koneko preferiam cores alegres. Fora o perfume que era doce, intoxicante. Ele voltou para o balcão.  
  
- Aqui está.  
  
- Quanto é? - aquela voz profunda lhe causava arrepios.  
  
- 5 mil ienes. (gente eu não sei quanto vale o iene como aqui no Brasil, certo?)  
  
- Toma. - disse ela entregando um maço de notas.  
  
- Obrigado...e volte sempre.  
  
- Arigatou. - e saiu sem olhar para trás.  
  
O playboy ficou olhando para a porta. Ken e Omi se aproximaram.  
  
- E aí? - perguntou o jogador.  
  
- Sei lá. Ela me deu um calafrio...  
  
- Ei! - gritou Aya - Me ajudem a fechar a loja.  
  
Estavam abaixando a porta de ferro quando Manx chegou.  
  
- Manx-kun! - disseram todos.  
  
- Tenho missão pra vocês. - disse a ruiva com uma fita na mão.  
  
Na sala de missões...  
  
Várias fotos eram mostradas no televisor. Homens, mulheres, adolescentes, todos mortos. Todos tinham sido atacados por algo ou alguém que aparecia e sumia sem deixar rastro. A voz de Pérsia interferiu.  
  
"A polícia acredita que esses assassinatos estão ligados a um homem chamado Yokuo Sagashi. Ele é um empresário que voltou a pouco tempo para o Japão, na mesma época que essas pessoas morreram. Vocês devem encontra-lo e mata-lo."  
  
- Todos participarão? - disse Manx, recebendo resposta afirmativa dos quatro Weiss - Certo. Segundo informações, ele terá uma revista na fábrica hoje à noite. Essa é a oportunidade. - e dizendo isso saiu.  
  
Em outro lugar da cidade...  
  
Ela chegou no apartamento e pôs a flor na mesa. Sua única companheira...Ela foi até o quarto e abriu um pouco a persiana que deixava o quarto no completo escuro. O dia morria lá fora.  
  
- A hora está chegando... - murmurou para si enquanto tirava os óculos que escondiam seus olhos vermelhos berrantes. Ela fechou a persiana e foi até o armário. Só podia ver dois pontos vermelhos na escuridão.  
  
Segunda noite de Lua cheia...  
  
Numa fábrica de remédios, uma comitiva passava revistando tudo. Na frente um homem aparentando ter uns trinta anos, de cabelos verdes e olhos negros. Vestia um terno preto e por cima, um sobretudo da mesma cor. (alguém aí mencionou Matrix?)  
  
No andar de cima, quatro figuras observavam-no silenciosos. De repente ele parou.  
  
- Tokio? Asuka? - Yokuo disse. Duas mulheres, gêmeas, apresentaram-se ao seu lado. Elas vestiam uma roupa de coura, preta. (Quem já assistiu X-men 2, imaginem a Lady Lethal em dose dupla)  
  
- Sim, Yokuo-sama? - disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Há intrusos. Quatro. Mate-os. - e continuou a andar.  
  
Algo estava errado. Ele havia parado e deixara duas mulheres que o acompanhava para trás. Deveria avisar os outros? As duas então olharam na sua direção. Fizeram um gesto de "vem cá" com a mão. Aya sentiu seu corpo ser puxado por uma força avassaladora. Sem poder lutar foi arremessado para perto delas.  
  
- Abssinian!! - disse Omi ao ver a cena.  
  
- Um. - as duas disseram. Mais três gestos e os outros Weiss foram arremessados para perto delas.  
  
- O que fazem aqui?  
  
Sem dizer uma palavra, Omi arremessou três dardos na direção das gêmeas. Para a surpresa de todos, as duas apararam ao mesmo tempo os dardos.  
  
- Não vão conseguir matar Yokuo-sama assim... - disse Asuka.  
  
- Então mataremos vocês primeiro. - completou Tokio. Elas retiraram os óculos escuros. Os quatro se espantaram ao ver os olhos azuis das duas.  
  
- Quem são vocês? - disse Ken.  
  
- Ou o que são vocês? - completou Yoji.  
  
- A morte. - dito isso as duas deram uma espécie de rugido. Os olhos mudaram para vermelho sangue e seus caninos cresceram (já deu para sacar o que elas são né?). Asuka foi para cima deles, mas parou no meio do caminho. Havia uma flecha cravada no seu peito.  
  
- Asuka!! - gritou a outra. O corpo da vampira sumiu no ar, transformando- se em cinzas.  
  
- Uma. - disse uma voz profunda, um leve tom de ironia.  
  
- APAREÇA!!!!!  
  
Uma mulher saltou do segundo andar e caiu na frente dos garotos. Usava um vestido até a coxa preto e botas de cano alto da mesma cor. Tinha um colar com um pingente em forma de dragão prateado. Seus olhos eram vermelhos.  
  
- Você!! - disse um espantado Yoji, se lembrando da garota estranha da floricultura.  
  
- O que você faz aqui? O que vocês fazem aqui??  
  
- Quem é você? Como se atreveu a matar minha irmã?  
  
- Seu pior pesadelo: Saphire.  
  
- A traidora? Vou te matar!! - dizendo isso Tokio saltou em cima de Saphire.  
  
- Flecha!!! - ela disse enquanto do seu bracelete saia uma besta, igual a do Omi (esse bracelete é tipo do Wicthblade e funciona como o das Guerreiras Mágicas. Deu p/ entender?^_^). Num só disparo, ela cravou o coração da mulher que sumiu no ar, como a outra.  
  
- O que vieram fazer aqui? - após alguns segundos falou - Vieram matar Yokuo-sama?  
  
- O que? Como sabe? - disse Omi.  
  
- Simples: li a mente de vocês. - dito isso, Saphire virou-se de costas - O que estão esperando? Vamos, me sigam!! - e começou a correr.  
  
- Acho melhor ir atrás dela. - sibilou Aya.  
  
Mais para frente...  
  
- Idiotas. - sussurrou Yokuo - Não conseguem dar conta nem de quatro humanos imprestáveis.  
  
- Creio que não foi isso Yokuo-sama. - disse um dos homens ao seu lado.  
  
- O que acha então...Koji?  
  
- Ela está entre eles.  
  
- Ela?! - Yokuo cerrou os dentes.  
  
- Sim, meu senhor.  
  
- Certo. Vamos para o pátio. Recebe-la. - dito isso, deu um sorriso cruel.  
  
Depois de um tempo correndo, Saphire e os Weiss pararam em frente uma pesada porta de ferro.  
  
- Ele está aqui.  
  
- Como sabe?  
  
- Sinto a presença dele...encostem na parede. Vou abrir a porta e então vocês atacam.  
  
- Sim. - disse Aya.  
  
Saphire abriu a porta de ferro. Como uma mão gigante, ela foi puxada pra fora. Os quatro foram atrás. Depararam-se com a garota caída no chão e o seu alvo observando-os.  
  
- Ora, ora, não é que temos visitas?  
  
- Shine!!!!! - (precisa dizer quem gritou?).  
  
Aya foi paralisado no ar. Então caiu aos pés de Yokuo que o segurou rente ao seu corpo. O ruivo tentava se soltar, mas ele tinha uma força descomunal.  
  
- Aya!!!!!!!! - Omi gritou desesperado.  
  
- Segurem-nos.  
  
Saindo das sombras, três homens seguraram Omi, Ken e Yoji sem que eles pudessem evitar. Saphire se levantava aos poucos.  
  
- Maldito...  
  
- Saudades, querida? Sabia que um dia voltaria para mim.  
  
- Nem um pouco.  
  
- Você é tão generosa querida. Trouxe um banquete para mim? - falou sarcasticamente Yokuo, apontando para Aya junto a si e aos outros.  
  
- Solte-os agora!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Acho que não. Kouji. - um homem alto e forte saiu das sombras - Segure-a enquanto eu...delicio-me.  
  
Kouji se aproximou de Saphire com um brilho perigoso no olhar.  
  
- Não sabia que você era tão gostosinha... - segurou-a pelo pulso.  
  
- Ninguém... - num gesto rápido, a garota pegou-o pelo braço e quebrou-o. Ele deu um urro de dor - encosta em mim... - ela pegou um pedaço de madeira no chão - sem a minha permissão. - então atravessou-o com a estaca improvisada. Ele desapareceu no ar.  
  
- Agora... - Saphire invocou sua besta - Solte-os!!!!!  
  
- Ahahahahahaah!!!! Você vai fazer o que? Não conseguiria atirar no seu mestre. - a atenção de Yokuo foi desviada para Omi que se debatia inutilmente, num esforço para se soltar. - Não se preocupe...assim que devorá-lo, farei o mesmo com você. Assim, poderá ficar junto de seu amor...  
  
Omi empalideceu. Como ele sabia do seu amor secreto por Aya?  
  
- O-mi... - Aya sussurrou. Yokuo deu um urro e seus caninos cresceram, enquanto seus olhos se tornavam vermelhos. Estava pronto para morder Aya quando...  
  
- AHHHHHHH!!!! MALDITA!!!!! - Yokuo cambaleou para trás enquanto Aya caía no chão. Saphire acertara uma flecha no ombro dele.  
  
- Estou perto de te acertar Yokuo-sama.  
  
- Ahahahaha, como se ainda não consegue parar de me chamar de mestre? - e dizendo isso sumiu no ar, junto com os outros que seguravam Omi, Ken e Yoji. Saphire caiu de joelhos.  
  
Depois de ajudar Aya, Yoji e os outros foram até a garota.  
  
- Você...está bem? - começou Ken.  
  
- Sim...gomen... - lágrimas turvaram seus olhos - Vocês quase...  
  
- Não fique assim - disse Omi - está tudo bem agora...  
  
- Não, não está tudo bem!!!!! - ela levantou-se e encarou-os, seus olhos vermelhos reluzindo na noite - Nada vai estar bem enquanto aquele maldito estiver vivo!!!!!!! E matando pessoas inocentes!!!! - num estalar dedos ela sumiu no ar como Yokuo fizera. Os Weiss ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.  
  
- Tudo isso...aconteceu mesmo?  
  
- Temo que...sim - sibilou Aya. O ferimento provocado pela flecha de Saphire em seu pescoço era real. A arma havia passado de raspão, deixando um filete de sangue.  
  
Em outro lugar...  
  
- MALDITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou Saphire enquanto derrubava todas as prateleiras do lugar. Instintivamente, ela havia se teleportado para um banco de sangue. Os invólucros caíram, estourando e inundando o local com aquele líquido viscoso. - QUANDO VOU ME LIVRAR DE VOCÊ?????? DO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ?????????  
  
Sem forças caiu ajoelhada. Seu instinto estava devorando-a por dentro. Como um animal selvagem, ela debruçou-se no chão e sugou o sangue que se espalhava. Quanto mais o líquido invadia sua boca, mais suas entranhas imploravam por ele. Aquilo era terrível!!! Depois de se saciar, ela deitou-se no chão, seus olhos fitando o teto.  
  
-Sean...onde você está?  
  
Fim da primeira parte  
  
Mystik 


	2. Confissões

Esse capítulo tem conteúdo Lemon. Boa leitura!  
  
O caminho de volta para a Koneko foi extremamente silencioso. Nenhum dos garotos ousava comentar sobre o que ocorrera. Era meio estranho de se pensar que o alvo deles era um...vampiro.  
  
Ao entrarem na sala, Aya sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Uma coisa o incomodava e não era a missão.  
  
- Aya, você vai ficar aí? - perguntou Ken.  
  
- Já subo.  
  
- Boa noite então... - disse Yoji.  
  
- Omi...posso falar com você?  
  
O chibi estranhou. Voltou até o centro da sala.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Em particular.  
  
- É...já estávamos subindo, né Ken? - disse o loiro empurrando o moreninho escada acima.  
  
Chegaram no corredor que dava para os quartos.  
  
- Boa noite.  
  
- É...Yoji?  
  
- Fala.  
  
- Hoje à noite, quando...aqueles seres estavam nos segurando, eu...  
  
- Você o que?  
  
- Eu tive...medo. Mas um medo diferente.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Sei lá! - o jogador fechou os punhos, nervoso - Tive medo de que algo acontecesse com...você.  
  
O playboy arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Que?!  
  
- Ah, esquece o que eu disse ta? Boa noite!!! - Ken virou-se e entrou no seu quarto, deixando Yoji sozinho no corredor.  
  
De volta a sala...  
  
- Então...o que você...queria falar comigo? - perguntou o loirinho num esforço descomunal para não gaguejar.  
  
- Quero perguntar uma coisa.  
  
- Cla-ro... - Omi estava nervoso. Será que o ruivo se lembrava do que aquele vampiro dissera?  
  
- Aquilo...que Yokuo disse...é verdade?  
  
Omi empalideceu.  
  
- Aya, eu...é...bem...  
  
O líder da Weiss levantou-se abruptamente do sofá e segurou o chibi pelos ombros.  
  
- Diga!!!!!! - sem avisar deu-lhe um beijo possessivo. O loirinho arregalou os olhos em surpresa. O ruivo separou-se dele ofegante, encostando sua testa na de Omi - É verdade?  
  
- Sim...aishiteru.  
  
O ruivo sorriu. Omi abraçou-o fortemente. Depois o olhou feliz. Sem mais se conter, Aya beijou-o, dessa vez calma e apaixonadamente.  
  
Em poucos segundos, o beijo se tornou mais intenso e caloroso, as línguas famintas se entrelaçando numa dança sensual. O ruivo começou a beija-lo no rosto, no pescoço. Então chegou ao seu ouvido e sussurrou, sua voz rouca de excitação.  
  
- Aishiterumo Omitchi...  
  
O loirinho pegou o rosto de Aya com as duas mãos, seus olhos brilhando de alegria.  
  
- Sou seu, só seu Aya-kun... - murmurou o chibi já de encontro aos lábios do ruivo para mais um beijo alucinante. Aya começou e abrir lentamente a blusa do loirinho em meio ao beijo. Então Omi separou-se dele e deu um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Terá que me pegar... - e dizendo isso correu, subindo as escadas. O ruivo sorriu ante a proposta.  
  
Omi parou no corredor e encostou na parede, fechando os olhos. Aya o amava! A pessoa mais maravilhosa que já havia conhecido o correspondia! Sentiu então uma sombra sobre seu rosto e duas mãos colocadas ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com um maravilhoso olhar violeta.  
  
- Te peguei. - Aya sussurrou perigosamente - E agora?  
  
- Agora...- Omi pulou no colo do ruivo, enlaçando suas pernas na cintura dele. Beijou-o sofregamente e murmurou - Sou seu...faça o que quiser comigo...  
  
Um arrepio de prazer percorreu a espinha do líder da Weiss ao ouvir isso. Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, segurando o loirinho no colo. Depois de entrar e fechar a porta devidamente, deitou-se com Omi na cama, em meio aos beijos.  
  
Omi começou a tirar a blusa de Aya, ajudado por este. Levantou-se o suficiente para beijar o peito do ruivo, pegando um dos mamilos com a boca. Aya gemeu diante do ataque, mas percebeu que o chibi estava com muita roupa ainda. Interrompendo-o, terminou de tirar a blusa dele e então começou a beija-lo, primeiro pelo pescoço, depois no ombro, então abocanhou um dos mamilos já rígidos, sugando levemente, enquanto beliscava o outro com a mão. Omi gemeu mais alto, suas mãos enroladas nos fios ruivos.  
  
O ruivo continuou sua trilha até o umbigo do loirinho, beijando aqui e ali, conforme os gemidos e suspiros de Omi.  
  
- A-ya...por favor... - pedia o chibi entre gemidos.  
  
Entendendo, o homem mais velho tirou o short e a cueca dele, último obstáculo para se deparar com o seu membro já rígido. Sem avisar, abocanhou- a por inteiro, arrancando um gritinho do chibi. Começou uma sessão de tortura, sugando ora mais rápido, ora mais devagar. Omi gemia cada vez mais alto, até explodir em perfeita satisfação na boca de Aya, que engoliu tudo com gosto, como se fosse uma iguaria rara. Subiu então para dar um beijo caloroso no loirinho, que retribuiu com prazer. Omi murmurou entre os beijos:  
  
- A-ya...quero você...dentro de mim...agora...  
  
O líder da Weiss nem esperou por uma insistência, se levantou o suficiente para tirar o resto das roupas. Então encharcou um dedo com sua própria saliva, colocando na entrada virgem do loirinho, que ofegou.  
  
- Relaxe...não vou te machucar... - dizendo isso, adicionou mais um dedo.  
  
- Aya...por favor...eu quero você...  
  
O ruivo então retirou os dedos e se posicionou para penetra-lo. Encaixou-se entre as pernas do chibi, entrelaçando sua mão na dele. Entrou lentamente, para que ele se acostumasse com a sensação. Quando entrou por inteiro, parou por alguns minutos.  
  
- Omi, você está bem?  
  
- Sim, continue...  
  
Aya começou um vai e vem lento, que foi aumentando à medida que ele sentia o prazer voltando ao corpo do loirinho. Num gesto, Omi enlaçou as pernas ao redor do líder da Weiss, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração.  
  
- Mais...mais...rá-pido - gemia enevoado. Aquilo descontrolou completamente Aya, que começou a se mover mais rápido, a respiração cada vez mais difícil na busca pelo prazer máximo.  
  
- A-ya, eu... vou... - num gemido longo, Omi teve seu segundo orgasmo. Aya enterrou fundo no seu amado, gozando logo em seguida.  
  
Os dois ficaram trocando olhares esperando a respiração acalmar. Então o ruivo deitou-se, puxando o chibi consigo, fazendo ele recostar-se em seu peito.  
  
- Ashiteru Omi...nunca pensei que pudesse amar alguém assim...  
  
- Aishiterumo Aya-kun... - suspirou Omi. Os dois amantes abraçados caíram nos braços de Morfeu.  
  
Num lugar longe do ninho de amor...(eu tinha q escrever isso!^__^)  
  
- Quem aquelazinha pensa que é? Ela vai me pagar, vou mata-la com minhas próprias mãos!!!!! - berrou Yokuo raivoso.  
  
- Mestre...acho que... - começou um dos inúmeros servos.  
  
- Fala logo Toshi!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Não seria mais divertido primeiro tortura-la para depois mata-la?  
  
- Hun. - Yokuo se acalmou - Talvez. Mas não é qualquer coisa que será uma tortura pra ela...  
  
- Talvez se... - Toshi deu um sorriso maléfico - torturássemos alguns humanos na frente dela...  
  
- Eu já fiz isso idiota!!!!!!! Espere... - Yokuo sorriu - Talvez poderemos aproveitar parte da sua idéia. Chame os seguranças.  
  
- Sim Yokuo-sama.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos, dois homens corpulentos vestindo um terno preto entraram. Eles eram humanos, mas controlados por Yokuo, para que ele pudesse usa-los como quisesse.  
  
- Chamou mestre?  
  
- Sim. Tenho uma missão pra vocês.  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. A noite de ontem tinha sido maravilhosa! Sentiu alguém se remexer. Era Aya dormindo. Então fora realidade!! Omi abriu um sorriso. Sem querer acordar seu amado, saiu da cama e foi para seu quarto. Tomou um banho, guardou as roupas que usava nas missões, colocou outra e desceu para fazer o café.  
  
- Bom dia Omi! - cumprimentou Yoji bocejando.  
  
- Bom dia! - o loirinho abriu um sorriso feliz - Com fome?  
  
- Muita. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Porque?  
  
- Você não me engana chibi. Ta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O que aconteceu?  
  
- N-ada... - Omi respondeu virando para a pia. Ainda não era o momento certo para dizer que estava com Aya. Seria melhor conversar com ele primeiro.  
  
- Bom dia!!! - disse Ken.  
  
- Bom dia! - respondeu os dois loiros.  
  
- Cadê o Aya?  
  
- Deve estar descendo. Vamos comendo que daqui a pouco temos que abrir a floricultura.  
  
Os três sentaram-se para comer quando uma cabeça ruiva entrou no recinto.  
  
- Aí está o atrasado! - disse o playboy num tom debochado.  
  
- Hun - resmungou Aya.  
  
- Bom dia pra você também!! - disse Ken.  
  
- Bom d-ia Aya... - disse Omi num tom baixo e tímido.  
  
Para a surpresa geral, inclusive do loirinho, o líder da Weiss abaixou-se e deu-lhe um selinho estalado. E ainda murmurou:  
  
- Bom dia itoshii...  
  
Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos.  
  
- O que significa isso Aya?!  
  
- Ah, quero fazer um comunicado a vocês. - levantou o chibi da cadeira e abraçou-o - A partir de hoje, eu e Omi estamos namorando.  
  
- Que????????????  
  
- É isso aí, e não quero ouvir nenhuma gracinha sobre isso, entenderam? - sentenciou o ruivo dando um olhar "Shine".  
  
- Bom...eu...to indo abrir a Koneko. - disse o playboy levantando-se. Não querendo dar uma de vela, Ken foi atrás dele.  
  
Ao se verem sozinhos, Aya deu um beijo profundo e lascivo em Omi, que se entregou sem reservas. Depois de alguns segundos, encostou-se no peito dele, sorrindo.  
  
- Nunca me senti tão feliz...  
  
- Eu sei...também me sinto assim. - disse o ruivo abraçando-o com mais força.  
  
O dia passou sem mais preocupações, a não ser no final da tarde...  
  
- Pois não? - disse Ken para uma menina que acabava de entrar.  
  
- Olá, tenho uma carta pra vocês, uma moça mandou entregar... - Estranho... - disse o jogador pensando "Deve ser mais uma daquelas cartas de amor. Será que elas não se cansam?"  
  
- Ariga... - o moreninho parou a frase no meio do ar, pois a garota já havia ido embora. Ele virou o envelope e se surpreendeu. No verso, em letras vermelhas, estava escrito "Weiss"  
  
Depois de fechar a loja, os quatros rapazes foram ler o conteúdo do estranho envelope. Estava escrito:  
  
" Weis:  
  
Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem. Quase que vocês foram mortos, não é mesmo? Tomara que isso não se repita.  
  
Estou escrevendo para dizer que achei uma maneira de matar Yokuo- sama. Para contar-lhes, precisamos nos encontrar num lugar mais reservado. Venham para o Chiriho, no centro da cidade, as nove horas em ponto. Estarei esperando por vocês.  
  
Saphire  
  
PS: Aya e Omi, vocês já se acertaram? Não pensem que não reparei na atração mútua entre os dois ontem. Deve ser uma das poucas qualidades de ser meia- vampira."  
  
- E então?  
  
- Só nos resta ir a esse encontro...  
  
Os Weiss se preparavam para sair na terceira noite de Lua cheia...  
  
E aí? O que acharam? Quero dedicar esse capítulo a uma pessoa muito especial: Suryia. Espero que eu tenha tratado bem seu Omitchi!!!^__^ 


	3. A descoberta do playboy

Dama da noite - Terceira parte  
  
No horário combinado, lá estavam eles. Aquele barzinho era famoso na cidade. Sem cerimônia eles entraram e procuraram um lugar para sentar.  
  
Depois de alguns segundos de espera, Saphire chegou. Ela usava um vestido até o joelho roxo escuro com sandálias pretas. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque, alguns fios encaracolados caindo pelo rosto.  
  
- Boa noite. - deu um sorriso.  
  
- Sente-se. - disse um amável Yoji. (claro, ele é gentil com todas as garotas que ele conhece)  
  
- E então? - começou Aya.  
  
- Bom, primeiramente: parabéns!!  
  
- Nani? - disseram os quatro.  
  
- Parabéns por terem se acertado - disse a garota apontando para o ruivo e Omi.  
  
- Er...arigatou.  
  
- Bom, é o seguinte: há pouco tempo atrás, descobri uma maneira de matar Yokuo-sama...  
  
- Porque o chama de Yokuo-sama? - perguntou Ken.  
  
- Porque foi ele quem me mordeu... - disse a vampira com um olhar de profundo rancor.  
  
- E há quanto tempo foi isso?  
  
- Bom, fazendo as contas... - ela parou por um momento - 132 anos.  
  
- O que????? - exclamaram todos.  
  
- É, eu sei.  
  
- bom, mas voltando ao assunto...  
  
- Claro. É o seguinte: nós, vampiros temos a capacidade de adquirir mais poder, principalmente na semana da Lua cheia. Só que tem um ponto fraco: no quarto dia da Lua cheia, que corresponde à metade do ciclo, entramos em ambigüidade. É o dia em ficamos mais poderosos, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais fracos.  
  
- E é nesse momento...  
  
- Isso! Essa seria a única oportunidade de matar Yokuo-sama, já que ele estará vulnerável.  
  
- E, pra que você precisa de nós? - perguntou Aya.  
  
- Eu...não posso mata-lo.  
  
- Porque não?  
  
- Oras, porque eu sou uma vampira também!! E como não me transformei completamente, estarei ainda mais vulnerável.  
  
- E você vai se arriscar indo até ele? E se ele machucar seu lindo rostinho? - pronunciou Yoji. (gentem, ele não ia perder uma oportunidade de dar em cima de uma mulher né? Mas calminha, temos história para frente)  
  
- Yoji isso não é hora. - disse Ken com um olhar estranho.  
  
Saphire olhou para os dois. Será que...? Talvez. E percebeu que teria que dar uma ajudinha.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Mas, então, vocês irão me ajudar?  
  
- Só uma coisa. Se naquele dia ele conseguiu nos controlar, imagine nesse dia?  
  
- Mais precisamente amanhã. E quanto a isso, não se preocupem. Eu tenho uma arma, digamos, especial.  
  
- Que arma é essa?  
  
- Vocês a verão. Se vocês toparem me ajudar, venham para a fábrica de Yokuo- sama, amanhã às onze horas em ponto. Bom... - ela se levantou - Acho melhor ir.  
  
- Espere! - disse Yoji - Não queria dançar uma música comigo?  
  
Os três olharam, principalmente Ken. Saphire percebeu os olhares e sorriu.  
  
- Claro. - respondeu estendendo a mão e acompanhando o loiro até a pista.  
  
- Eu vou...para casa! - exclamou o jogador indo em direção à saída.  
  
- E..nós? - perguntou Omi.  
  
- Quer dançar? - disse Aya.  
  
O chibi corou.  
  
- Claro...  
  
O moreninho fechou a porta do seu quarto bufando. Porque isso lhe incomodava tanto? Yoji já era bem grandinho para fazer o que bem entendesse. Ele deslizou até o chão encostado na porta. Abraçou as pernas num gesto de autoproteção, enquanto tímidas lágrimas eram derramadas de seus olhos.  
  
- Isso me incomoda...porque...eu te amo Yotan. - Ken suspirou - Só vendo aquela cena pra dar conta...do quanto eu te quero...  
  
De volta ao Chiriho  
  
- É tão bom ficar assim com você... - sussurrou Aya no ouvido de Omi, dando- lhe arrepios gostosos pelo corpo.  
  
- Eu também gosto muito...ah, Aya-kun, te amo tanto...  
  
- Eu também itoshii, eu também... - os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de se beijarem carinhosamente.  
  
- É tão bom ver duas pessoas que se amam, não acha Yoji-kun? - perguntou Saphire lançando olhares para o casal de pombinhos.  
  
- Agora...já acho mais normal.  
  
- Normal? - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em confusão.  
  
- É, não que eu tenha nada contra, mas é que a notícia dos dois juntos me pegou de surpresa, ainda mais o Aya que é a reencarnação das calotas polares...  
  
Saphire riu.  
  
- Mas vamos deixar eles de lado. Não quer ir para um lugar mais...reservado?  
  
- Tem uma praça aqui perto. Gostaria de andar um pouco?  
  
- Vamos!  
  
Depois de um tempo andando, eles chegaram a tal praça e se sentaram num dos bancos. Devido à hora, ela estava deserta.  
  
- Alguém já disse que você é linda?  
  
- Sim...muitos...  
  
- Conta se eu também disser?  
  
- Senhor Kudou!! - ela exclamou, fingindo-se de brava - Por acaso está tentando me seduzir?  
  
- Se quer ver por esse ângulo...  
  
- Você não vai conseguir nada...  
  
- Não posso tentar?  
  
- Já ouviu dizer que os vampiros é que seduzem e não o contrário? - disse a garota chegando mais perto. Yoji sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha.  
  
- Ora! Então você vai me seduzir? - disse o playboy tentando não parecer nervoso.  
  
- Por mais que você pareça interessante - ela deu um sorriso malicioso - Não estou interessada...meu coração já pertence à alguém...  
  
- Posso saber o nome do sortudo?  
  
- Claro. Ele se chama Sean.  
  
- Hunf. E onde ele está, que não seja ao seu lado?  
  
- Num lugar muito longe... - Saphire sorriu melancolicamente - Mas...mesmo que eu quisesse seduzi-lo, de nada adiantaria.  
  
- Nani? - o loiro piscou os olhos, confuso.  
  
- Você pode até não perceber, mas seu coração também pertence à alguém.  
  
Yoji pensou. Asuka já tinha morrido há tanto tempo...  
  
- Não, não estou falando de Asuka - disse a vampira lendo seus pensamentos.  
  
- Agora que fiquei mais confuso...  
  
- Vou te mostrar... - e dito isso se aproximou mais - Feche os olhos e se deixe levar.  
  
Numa delicadeza calculada, Saphire aproximou seu rosto do playboy. Obedecendo, ele fechou os olhos. Seu corpo foi tomado por um torpor ao sentir aqueles lábios vermelhos contra os seus. A língua dela mexia-se vagarosamente dentro da sua boca, enviando choques elétricos por todo seu corpo. Sem pensar, colou seu corpo ao dela mais ainda, passando seu braço na cintura dela.  
  
Aquilo estava ficando bom...ele não conteve um gemido. Sua mente estava confusa, várias imagens passavam por sua cabeça, até que uma delas tomou forma. Em meio ao êxtase do beijo ele murmurou:  
  
- Ken...  
  
Como se fosse uma senha esperada, ela se separou dele. Yoji abriu os olhos e encarou-a.  
  
- Me desculpe, eu...  
  
- Aí está sua resposta. - ela sorriu.  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Os humanos sempre tentam se camuflar, fugir dos seus próprios sentimentos para não se machucarem. Ao te beijar, você relaxou, e ficou vulnerável. Isso fez com que seus reais sentimentos fossem expostos.  
  
- Mas...NANI?!!! - exclamou o loiro levantando-se. Só agora sua mente processava o que ele tinha dito.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui ainda? - disse Saphire, acordando-o do seu transe.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Pode ir tratando de ir para sua casa se declarar para ele!!! - disse a vampira empurrando-o. Ele congelou no lugar.  
  
- Me..declarar?!  
  
- É se declarar. Ah, não se preocupe se vai ter uma negativa. Tenho certeza que ele também te ama.  
  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza???  
  
- Ué, eu percebo as emoções ao meu redor. Por acaso ele nunca fez ou disse nada que indicasse isso?  
  
Yoji então se lembrou da frase que o jogador havia dito quando voltaram da fabrica de Yokuo. " Tive medo de que algo acontecesse com...você."  
  
- Anda!!!!!!!!  
  
Sem esperar por segunda ordem, ele correu. Agora que havia descoberto o amor, não o deixaria escapar desse jeito.  
  
Saphire observou o loiro se afastar. Suspirou. Numa nuvem, se teleportou para casa. Ao chegar lá, sentou no sofá e começou a tirar as sandálias. Na mesa de canto, uma linda dama da noite num vaso vermelho.  
  
- Humanos demoram para admitirem o que sentem não acha? - disse a garota para a flor ao seu lado - Lembro que eu e Sean fomos da mesma maneira...  
  
Lembrar dele lhe fazia entristecer. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentir saudades daquele tempo...quando ainda era feliz...  
  
Saphire após por o pijama, se deitou na cama. Ela nunca ia se acostumar dormir num caixão. Fechou seus olhos e suspirou  
  
- Sean...daria tudo para te ver de novo...  
  
Em quanto isso na Koneko...  
  
Yoji parou para respirar. Tinha corrido tão rápido, estava desesperado. Depois de recuperar o fôlego, subiu as escadas e bateu na porta do quarto do jogador. Nada. Ele bateu de novo.  
  
- Ken, é o Yoji! Posso entrar?  
  
Barulho de passos. Segundos depois, o moreninho abriu a porta.  
  
- Yo-ji?  
  
- O que aconteceu? - a cara de Ken não era das melhores. Parecia que ele andara... - Estava chorando?  
  
- O que você quer Yoji-kun?? - o jogador começou a ficar nervoso.  
  
- Posso entrar? Preciso conversar com você. É sério.  
  
- E precisa ser agora? São uma e meia da manhã!!  
  
- Precisa ser agora!!!!  
  
Ken deu espaço para o playboy entrar. Voltou para a cama e sentou, encarando-o. Então se pronunciou:  
  
- E então?  
  
Yoji inspirou profundamente. Era agora ou nunca.  
  
E aí? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me deixem saber!!! 


	4. Uma noite perfeita

Dama da noite - quarta parte  
  
Esse capítulo tem conteúdo lemon. Boa leitura!!!  
  
- Você está parado aí há um bom tempo sem dizer nada... - começou Ken quebrando o silêncio.  
  
- Vamos lá. - disse Yoji sentando-se na cama perto do jogador. - Hoje depois que Saphire e eu dançamos fomos dar uma volta...  
  
- Não acredito que você veio aqui há essa hora para falar disso!!!!! - gritou Ken alterado.  
  
- Espera!!!!! Quero que você ouça tudo!! - o playboy forçou-o a se sentar. - Depois de conversarmos um pouco ela me disse que eu tinha alguém por quem estava apaixonado.  
  
- Hã? - o moreninho encarou-o.  
  
- Quando perguntei o que ela queria dizer com isso, ela me beijou.  
  
- O que?! - o jogador disse exasperado. Seu coração se partiu em milhares de pedaços.  
  
- Só que na hora, a imagem de uma pessoa não saía da minha mente. Então ela me disse que essa pessoa era quem eu realmente amava. Só então eu me dei conta...  
  
- E foi para isso que você veio? Pra me contar que está apaixonado por alguém?? Faça-me o favor Yoji!!!! Poderia ter contado isso de manhã pra mim - Ken se levantou dirigindo-se a porta.  
  
- Espera, eu ainda não acabei... - O loiro foi segura-lo, mas tinha imposto força demais nisso. Ken voltou bruscamente fazendo ambos caírem no colchão da cama. O playboy em cima dele.  
  
- Yoji... - O moreninho enrubesceu - poderia sair de cima... - não deu tempo de terminar a frase, pois o playboy calara-o com um beijo. Depois de alguns instantes, ele se separou do jogador ofegante.  
  
- Porque fez isso?  
  
- A pessoa que eu amo é você...Ken-kun.  
  
Ken ficou paralisado. Yoji o amava? O playboy que dava em cima de todas estava amando? E a ele?  
  
- Desculpe Ken. Não sei porque o beijei. Desculpe se o forcei a alguma coisa... - o loiro ia saindo da cama quando foi puxado bruscamente de volta. Mais exatamente para os lábios de um certo moreno. Aquele beijo demorou uma eternidade, as respirações se misturando, o calor dos corpos colados, os corações batendo no mesmo compasso.  
  
- Ashiteru...Yotan - sussurrou Ken após se separarem. O loiro sorriu. Sem demorar mais, se entregou as sensações que aquele beijo único lhe proporcionava.  
  
Em poucos segundos, o beijo se tornou mais intenso, mais caloroso. O playboy separou-se da boca de Ken para beijar seu pescoço, enquanto esse gemia baixinho, experimentando aquela sensação totalmente nova. Não que não tivesse feito sexo antes...mas só Yoji conseguia despertar aquele arrepio pelo seu corpo inteiro.  
  
- Ken...eu...quero...você... - dizia o loiro enquanto depositava beijos pelo peito do jogador, que já estava com a camisa semi-aberta.  
  
- Yotan... - o moreninho gemeu enquanto ele ia sugando seus mamilos já eretos com um desejo avassalador.  
  
O playboy se afastou um pouco para tirar a própria roupa, enquanto Ken observava-o maravilhado. Logo depois, ele deitou-se juntou a ele, beijando-o possessivamente. Terminou de tirar também as roupas do moreninho, expondo seu membro já ereto. Com um sorriso lascivo, Yoji abocanhou o membro de Ken, fazendo-o dar um grito mais alto de prazer. Como ele conseguia proporcionar-lhe tanto? Mas estava cada vez mais difícil de pensar à medida que o loiro sugava-o com mais rapidez.  
  
- Yotan...eu...ahn - nem conseguiu formular uma frase, pois atingiu o orgasmo de forma alucinante, expelindo jatos de sêmen na boca de Yoji, que engolia com avidez. Depois subiu a cabeça para beijar seu querido, fazendo- o sentir seu próprio gosto.  
  
- Você tem um gosto muito bom Kenken...  
  
- Minha vez... - disse o jogador invertendo as posições, ficando por cima do playboy. Começou com uma sucessão de beijos por todo seu rosto, deixando a excitação do loiro cada vez mais forte.  
  
Com um sorriso malicioso, Ken começou a beijar o pescoço, depois o ombro, seguindo para o tórax de Yoji, sugando com loucura um dos mamilos rígidos, enquanto a mão beliscava o outro. O playboy gemia sem se conter.  
  
- Ken...ahn...você...é bom...nisso.... - dizia com a respiração entrecortada.  
  
O moreninho nada respondeu. Foi descendo a boca até o umbigo do loiro, passeando a língua obscenamente por todos os recantos. Yoji gemia cada vez mais alto, quando sentiu as carícias pararem. Ele abriu os olhos surpreso. Onde estava Ken?  
  
- Eu estou aqui. - disse o jogador como se lesse seus pensamentos. O playboy perdeu a respiração. Ken estava deitado de bruços, com a bunda (e que bunda!^__^) levemente empinada e o olhar cheio de luxúria.  
  
- Ken...  
  
- Quero que você me possua. - disse ele sem reservas. Há muito que ansiava por isso.  
  
Sem esperar por segunda ordem, Yoji posicionou-se sobre o moreno, entrelaçando sua mão na dele. Entrou devagar, para que ele se acostumasse. Quase gozou ao sentir-se inteiro dentro dele. Num movimento levantou-o, ambos ficando de joelhos na cama.  
  
- Quero te sentir por inteiro... - sussurrou sedutoramente o playboy no ouvido de Ken, fazendo-o ter espasmos de prazer. Com a outra mão, o loiro começou a manipular a ereção de Ken enquanto começava o ritmo das estocadas.  
  
- Ahn...Yotan....ahn..... - o jogador gemia enquanto sentia ser tocado lá no fundo. As estocadas aumentaram de ritmo, até que...  
  
- Eu...vou... - Yoji nem conseguiu, gozando como nunca antes dentro do moreninho. Aquele jato acionou um botão de prazer dentro dele que gozou também nas mãos do playboy. Os dois desabaram na cama, exaustos. O loiro beijava ternamente as costas do seu koibito...sim agora podia chamá-lo assim.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, a respiração de Ken ficou pausada. Yoji levantou-se e percebeu que seu querido amante dormia tranqüilamente, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. (gente, eu to imaginando essa cena...kawaii!!!!!!!^__^)  
  
Com muito cuidado, ele cobriu o moreninho e levantou-se para ir até seu quarto. Não sem antes depositar um beijo suave na testa dele e sussurrar, para que só sua alma ouvisse: "Aishiteru..."  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Ken abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Aquela claridade o cegava!!! Se levantando com dificuldade, percebeu que o sol já ia alto.  
  
- K'so!!!!!! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar!!!! - praguejou enquanto se trocava rapidamente. Mas algo não lhe saia da memória: a noite passada. Será que aquilo fora real? Já não tinha mais tanta certeza...  
  
Desceu correndo as escadas, mas foi impedido por uma voz melodiosa.  
  
- Aonde vai?  
  
- Yoji!! O que f-az aqui?  
  
- Ué, estou descansando. Porque não faz o mesmo? - disse-lhe apontando um lugar ao seu lado.  
  
- Mas e a Koneko? Já é tarde e...  
  
- Hoje é domingo, se esqueceu?  
  
- Ah...é?  
  
- Tsc, tsc. - o loiro levantou-se e puxou-o pela cintura - Meu koi é tão distraído...  
  
Peraí! Ele o havia chamado de koi?  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Yoji-kun...por acaso o que..aconteceu ontem à noite...  
  
- Sim. - o playboy sorriu - foi real e maravilhoso.  
  
Era tudo que o jogador precisava escutar. Ele pulou no colo do ser amado, distribuindo beijinhos por todo seu rosto.  
  
- Calma, calma...assim vai me matar...  
  
- Só se for de amor... - retrucou o moreno sorrindo de felicidade - Mas...onde estão Aya e Omi?  
  
- Saíram.  
  
- Saíram?  
  
- Sim, foram aproveitar o domingo juntos. E deixaram a casa só para nós.  
  
- Isso quer dizer...  
  
- Hun, hun. Temos a tarde inteira.  
  
Nisso o loiro subiu para seu quarto com Ken no colo. Passaram a tarde inteira fazendo amor.  
  
No finalzinho da tarde...  
  
Aya e Omi chegaram abraçados e rindo. Tudo era tão melhor quando se estava com a pessoa amada!! Algo interrompeu essa magia.  
  
- Com licença... - uma tímida garota cutucava o loirinho.  
  
- Pois não?  
  
- Vocês poderiam abrir a floricultura para mim por favor?  
  
O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha.  
  
- Desculpe, mas hoje nós não abrimos a loja...  
  
- É um caso de vida ou morte!!!! - a menina tinha os olhos molhados - Minha mãe está quase morrendo no hospital. Tudo que eu queria era dar-lhe sua flor preferida!!  
  
- E porque aqui?  
  
- Minhas amigas disseram que vocês são tão gentis. Pensei...que poderiam fazer essa exceção hoje...  
  
Os dois trocaram olhares.  
  
- Certo. - suspirou Omi - Vamos entrar?  
  
- Arigatou!!! - a menina sorriu feliz. Depois de procurar a bendita flor e a garota pagar, eles acompanharam-na até fora.  
  
- Mais uma vez, arigatou!!  
  
- Onde é esse hospital? - inquiriu Aya.  
  
- Fica uns quarenta minutos daqui.  
  
- Tudo isso?! - o loirinho exclamou - Bem ,já é tarde, não quer que eu te leve?  
  
- Não, vocês já fizeram muito abrindo a loja pra mim...  
  
- Não é nada - o chibi deu seu famoso sorriso - Eu te levo de moto, fica mais fácil. Aya, tudo bem?  
  
- ...Não volte tarde. - sentenciou o líder da Weiss temeroso. Tinha um pressentimento ruim.  
  
- Arigatou!!!!!!!!  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, Omi saiu com a menina na moto. Aya suspirou e entrou em casa. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Ken e Yoji dormindo agarradinhos no sofá enquanto a TV estava ligada. O ruivo deu uma pigarreada básica, fazendo os dois acordarem.  
  
- O que foi? Ah, é você Aya. Cadê o Omi? - disse um playboy sonolento.  
  
- Primeiro vocês poderiam explicar o que significa isso. - disse apontando para a posição realmente próxima dos dois.  
  
- Ah, isso. Eu e Ken estamos namorando.  
  
Isso realmente pegara o ruivo de surpresa. Ainda mais vindo da boca de Yoji, o maior perigo para as mulheres por quilômetro quadrado que conhecia.  
  
- Que cara é essa? Você e o Omi também estão namorando e a gente não disse nada. - se pronunciou Ken pela primeira vez - Falando nisso, cadê ele?  
  
- É uma longa história...  
  
No tal hospital...  
  
- Arigatou mais uma vez!! - disse a garota se curvando - E cuidado na volta!  
  
- Até!!! - agitou as mãos Omi, ligando o motor e partindo.  
  
A menina deu um sorriso maléfico, incomum para seu rosto. Pegou um comunicador do bolso e sibilou perigosamente: "Ele está sozinho voltando para casa". Depois amassou a rosa vermelha na sua mão.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
- Aqui é muito bonito papai!! - sorriu a menina - Mas...vou poder ficar aqui mesmo?  
  
- Pelo menos até ter idade para ir à um colégio interno. - explicou o senhor bondoso.  
  
- Mas... - a menina fez beicinho - Eu não quero me separar de você!  
  
- Será por pouco tempo, minha querida. È que aqui no Egito não há muitas escolas. Temo que voltará para a Inglaterra.  
  
- Que chato! - a garotinha cruzou os braços.  
  
- Mas enquanto ficar aqui, iremos nos divertir!  
  
- Sério mesmo?  
  
- Sério!  
  
- Há quanto tempo meu amigo!!! - disse um outro homem que acabara de chegar. Eles se abraçaram longamente. Depois de se separarem, ele virou-se para a menina.  
  
- Quem é essa menina tão linda?  
  
- É minha filha Saphire.  
  
- Prazer. - disse Saphire fazendo uma reverência - Saphire O'Connor.  
  
- E muito educada por sinal! Filho venha cá! Venha conhecer o amigo do papai.  
  
Um garoto de mesma idade de Saphire apareceu. Ela rapidamente se encantou ao encontrar alguém da idade dela naquelas terras.  
  
- Olá!!!  
  
- Olá. - disse o garoto meio tímido.  
  
- Esse é meu filho Sean.  
  
Fim da quarta parte  
  
Olá!!! O que acharam? Quero saber!! O lemon não ficou muito do jeito que eu queria, mas são vocês que devem julgar. Ah, no próximo capítulo contarei um pouco do passado de Saphire. Até mais!!  
  
Mystik 


	5. Escuridão

Dama da noite - Quinta parte  
  
Egito, 1864...  
  
- Sean!!!!!!!! Sean, cadê você? - Saphire corria por todos os lados à procura de seu único amigo naquelas ruínas...  
  
- O que você quer? Pára de gritar! - o menino saiu de uma das ruínas.  
  
- Finalmente te achei! Queria me despedir!!  
  
- Despedir? Você vai viajar?  
  
- Infelizmente por um longo tempo. - a garota de onze anos suspirou - Hoje estou voltando pra Inglaterra para estudar.  
  
- E quando volta?  
  
- Só quando tiver dezoito anos.  
  
- Tudo isso?! - Sean não conteve o espanto.  
  
- Mas quero manter contato com você viu?  
  
- Cl-aro...  
  
- Você vai me esperar?  
  
- Claro que vou!! - o garoto teve uma idéia - Espere aqui um pouco!  
  
Ele saiu e depois de alguns minutos trouxe um embrulho para Saphire.  
  
- O que é isto?  
  
- É um presente meu. Pra você se lembrar de mim enquanto estiver lá - ele corou levemente.  
  
- O que é? - disse a garota abrindo o embrulho. Dentro dele havia um cordão de couro com um magnífico pingente de dragão prateado - É...lindo!  
  
- Meu pai achou numa de suas escavações na China. - o garoto sorriu - Diziam lá que era de um templo antigo, o sacerdote usava.  
  
- Mas...eu não posso aceitar isso!  
  
- Claro que pode! Meu pai me deu para usar como quiser. Eu estou dando pra você. É para protege-la - ele a abraçou - Volte bem ouviu?  
  
- Sim...até mais Sean. - numa brincadeira de criança, Saphire beijou-o. Não foi mais que um leve encostar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para os dois se lembrarem um do outro durante todo tempo que ficariam separados.  
  
Egito, 1871  
  
Sean esperava ansioso no porto. Depois de tanto tempo iria rever sua amiga. Quando soube da volta de Saphire, tinha se prontificado para ir busca-la. Como ela estaria? No entanto, a única imagem que não saía da sua cabeça era do beijo inocente que eles haviam trocado antes dela ir embora para a Inglaterra.  
  
Ouviu o pronunciamento de que o navio dela havia chego. Olhando pela multidão, procurando reconhece-la, foi então quando o mundo parou. Na sua direção vinha a moça mais linda que já havia visto em seus dezoito anos de vida. Ela usava um vestido azul claro com o saiote enfeitado de rendas brancas. Tinha luvas e o chapéu branco enquanto no pescoço vinha um colar com um pingente de dragão.  
  
- Saphire? Saphire!! - depois de sair do transe, ele gritou chamando a atenção da jovem.  
  
Ela ouviu seu nome e virou-se na direção da voz. Era...Sean? Ele estava mais lindo do que se lembrava!! A calça social escura, uma camisa branca e um colete por cima. Tudo bem simples pra quem vivia numa escavação. Mas aqueles trajes só realçavam ainda mais os olhos azuis e os cabelos pretos que caíam em mechas pelo rosto bronzeado do sol forte do Egito.  
  
- Sean? É você mesmo? - ela se aproximou. Num gesto repentino, jogou-se em seus braços abraçando-o fortemente - Que saudade!!!!!!  
  
- Venha, vou te levar pra sua casa.  
  
Tóquio, 2003  
  
Já era oito horas e Omi ainda não voltara! O que será que havia conhecido? Aya andava impaciente pela sala, fazendo Yoji e Ken ficarem tontos com tantas voltas.  
  
- Dá pra parar de andar? Já to ficando zonzo! - disse o loiro.  
  
- Eu estou preocupado...já era para ele ter voltado! - disse o ruivo por fim sentando-se numa poltrona.  
  
- Calma, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto! - disse o jogador tentando tranqüilizar os ânimos.  
  
- Não querendo interromper, mas...hoje nós temos que ir até a fábrica de Yokuo...  
  
A menção daquele nome fez o espadachim dar um pulo.  
  
- Será que...? Não é possível!!!  
  
- O que foi Aya?  
  
- Eu to com o pressentimento de que Yokuo tem algo a ver com o sumiço de Omi.  
  
- Será?  
  
- Bom... - começou o playboy - O único jeito de descobrirmos será indo até lá. - A que horas Saphire disse que era pra chegar lá? - disse Ken se aconchegando nos braços do seu koi.  
  
- Às onze e meia.  
  
- Então iremos ao encontro dele.  
  
Egito, 1871  
  
- Você cresceu Sean! Quase não o reconheci!! - sussurrou Saphire no ouvido do rapaz que corou com esse gesto. Será que ela não tinha noção da beleza que tinha?  
  
- Er...eu também não a reconheci! Foi graças ao pingente!  
  
- Ah... - ela colocou a mão nele instintivamente - O uso desde que saí daqui.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Mesmo!!! Ai, não vejo a hora de ver papai e os outros!!!  
  
Chegando no lugar das escavações, A jovem pulou do camelo (ta imaginem...é no deserto...certamente eles não iam de carro ou algo assim...) fascinada!!  
  
- Finalmente estou de volta!! Papai!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Saphire!!! - um senhor com as roupas sujas veio até o encontro dela, que se jogou nos seus braços - Cuidado, assim você vai se sujar!  
  
- Não importa! Estava morrendo de saudades!  
  
- Então essa é sua filha Sr. O'Connor? - uma voz gelada interrompeu-os.  
  
- Sim, Sr. Sagashi. Ela acabou de voltar da Inglaterra. - o pai de Saphire parecia temeroso.  
  
O homem a sua frente olhou-a maliciosamente antes de dizer:  
  
- Creio que ficará conosco...?  
  
- Saphire. Prazer em conhece-lo senhor...  
  
- Não, me chame apenas de...Yokuo.  
  
- Bom, Sean vai leva-la até seu alojamento, está do jeito que você deixou!  
  
- Está? Que bom!  
  
- Nos vemos mais tarde!  
  
- Até papai! - quando o rapaz aproximou-se, ela perguntou - Quem é ele Sean?  
  
- É um dos novos financiadores da escavação. Só que ele é meio estranho, sempre vestido de preto e encapotado apesar do calor!  
  
Saphire observava o homem se afastar com seu pai. Aquilo não era nada bom. Depois de um tempo, os dois chegaram até um dos inúmeros quartos.Sean passou a chave e abriu, revelando um quarto extremamente feminino.  
  
- É tão bom estar de volta!!!! - a jovem pulou na cama. O rapaz sorriu. Ela estava tão linda!! Agora percebia que aquilo que sentira durante todo o tempo que estiveram separados era...amor.  
  
- O que foi Sean? - a voz doce despertou-o do devaneio. Ele corou ao ser encarado tão intensamente por aquele par de olhos verdes.  
  
- N-ada!! - disse ele virando o rosto.  
  
- Você não me engana!!! - a jovem levantou-se e se aproximou dele - Eu te conheço muito bem, por isso... - Saphire não completou a frase, fazendo Sean encara-la.  
  
- Por isso? Vamos, agora diga!!  
  
- Nada não...  
  
- Fala vai! - ele começou a cutuca-la, como fazia quando eram crianças, fazendo-a rir alto.  
  
- Pára Sean!!!  
  
- Só se você falar!!  
  
Ela continuou rindo. Só que num gesto, ela tropeçou no imenso vestido que usava e caiu na cama. Tentou se segurar, mas acabou levando Sean junto com ela. Quando viram, estavam numa posição no mínimo embaraçosa: com ele em cima dela.  
  
- Saphire...eu...  
  
- Por isso...que eu...te amo. - disse por fim, completando a frase que havia provocado tudo aquilo.  
  
- Eu...também te amo... - e sem se conter abaixou-se dando um beijo suave. Em segundos, ele tornou-se intenso, consumando na primeira das muitas noites de amor de ambos.  
  
Tóquio, 2003  
  
Às onze e meia da noite em ponto, os três rapazes se encontraram com a vampira na fábrica que se encontrava deserta. Saphire usava uma calça vermelha, coturno, uma blusa justa preta, um sobretudo escuro. No pescoço o pingente de dragão e a pulseira no braço. Na outra mão tinha um embrulho.  
  
- Onde está Omi? - perguntou ela.  
  
- Ele...não apareceu desde do final da tarde... - disse Aya com uma tristeza incomum no olhar.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Uma menina apareceu do nada e pediu uma flor. Então Omi se ofereceu para leva-la até o hospital onde...  
  
- Eu não acredito que você deixou ele ir sozinho!!!!!! - exclamou Saphire - Ai meu Deus!! Venha, vamos nos apressar!!!  
  
Eles seguiram-na por aquele labirinto de corredores. Ela parecia conhecer o caminho muito bem...  
  
- Como pode ter certeza que ele estará aqui? - perguntou Ken.  
  
- Ele mora aqui.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Não sei se repararam na primeira vez, mas tem uma espécie de cemitério com um mausoléu nos fundos da fábrica.  
  
- Er...o que é isso na sua mão? - disse Yoji referindo-se ao embrulho.  
  
- Ah...isso. - ela parou por um momento. Tirou o pano que encobria - É o que vocês vão usar para derrotar Yokuo-sama.  
  
Dentro dele havia uma flecha. Mas ela era diferente das outras, era inteira dourada com inscrições em egípcio no cabo.  
  
- Uma flecha?  
  
- Ela é um artefato sagrado que meu pai achou numa de suas escavações...na última... - Saphire soltou um suspiro - Ela era usada pelos povos antigos para exterminar as entidades maléficas. Havia mais dessas, mas foi a única que restou. Peguem-na.  
  
- E porque você não pode usa-la?  
  
- Porque de certa forma eu também sou uma entidade maléfica...eu nem posso toca-la. Por favor usem-na.  
  
- Está bem. - disse o ruivo pegando-a - Vamos!!  
  
Eles correram até os fundos como da última vez. Mas algo fazia o coração do líder da Weiss acelerar: Onde estava seu Omitchi? "Que Yokuo não tenha feito nada com ele..."  
  
Eles empurraram a porta de ferro e saíram pra fora, na quarta noite de Lua cheia. Tudo estava quieto, como uma calmaria antes da tempestade.  
  
- Finalmente chegaram!!!! - uma voz congelante se fez ouvir. Eles viraram- se e viram a silhueta de Yokuo encostada no muro. Ele vestia a mesma roupa da outra noite - Estava cansado de esperar vocês!  
  
- Maldito!!!! - sibilou Saphire perigosamente.  
  
- Espere um pouco... - ele desencostou-se e foi andando devagar na direção deles - Achei que fosse quatro humanos que estavam com você! Onde está aquele loirinho adorável? Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah...Omi.  
  
- Se você fez alguma coisa com ele, vai se arrepender!! - exclamou Aya perigosamente, sua mão já no cabo de sua katana.  
  
- Olha só que coincidência!! - Yokuo continuou como se não tivesse ouvido as ameaças - Eu estava andando por aí quando encontrei algo que possa ser de vocês. Porque não se junta a nós?  
  
Uma figura até então despercebida saiu das sombras. Era...Omi? Mas algo nele estava diferente. Aya se adiantou, mas o braço de Saphire ficou em seu caminho.  
  
- Saia da minha frente, é o Omi!!! - disse o ruivo.  
  
- Espere... - ela estreitou os olhos - Não pode ser...  
  
Num gesto rápido sacou sua besta e atirou no loirinho. Os outros três gritaram:  
  
- Não!!!!!!!!  
  
Mas...para espantos dos Weiss, Omi saltou com grande agilidade desviando-se do disparo.  
  
- Maldito!!!!!!!!!!!! Como ousa transformar ele em vampiro??? - gritou Saphire diante do choque de Ken, Yoji e principalmente...Aya.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora, você é muito esperta minha querida!! Bom, agora que descobriram, que tal acabarmos com isso? Omi...mate-os.  
  
O chibi deu um sorriso maléfico. Num rugido, seus olhos azuis viraram vermelho sangue e seus caninos cresceram.  
  
Fim da quinta parte  
  
Espero comentários!!!  
  
Mystik 


	6. Lembrança e decisões

Dama da noite - sexta parte  
  
Sem esperar segunda ordem, Omi avançou contra eles. Saphire entrou na frente, segurando-o.  
  
- Me perdoe... - num gesto, deu um murro no rosto do loirinho que cambaleou para trás. Mas ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente. E disse, numa voz rouca, muito diferente da sua:  
  
- Pensa que vai me machucar só com isto?  
  
- Sei que não...  
  
- Aya-kun! - a voz estava carregada de ironia - Saudades?  
  
- ............ - o ruivo não sabia o que dizer. Seu Omi, seu itoshii estava tão diferente. Maldito Yokuo!! Um raiva insana subiu-lhe a cabeça, fazendo apertar o cabo de sua katana com mais força.  
  
- Maldito.....Shine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritou avançando na direção do vampiro que sorriu. Num gesto que parecia ser muito óbvio, ele segurou a espada com suas mãos.  
  
- Que decepção...  
  
Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo!! Omi avançou de novo contra vampira, que caiu no chão com o impacto. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão feroz enquanto ele lambia os caninos num gesto de crueldade.  
  
Ela segurava ele com todas as suas forças. Quantas pessoas ainda seriam machucadas por causa daquele idiota? Pessoas como seu pai...como Sean...  
  
Egito, 1871  
  
Fazia três meses que estavam namorando. Como ela fora burra em passar todo esse tempo sem ele!! Um chamado tirou-a de seu devaneio.  
  
- Querida?  
  
- Papai! O que quer? - disse Saphire dando um espaço para o senhor sentar.  
  
- Quero conversar algo com você. Um assunto muito sério.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Olha o que eu achei hoje num dos altares que estamos escavando... - ele disse e entregou um embrulho.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- É uma arma especial usada pelos antigos sacerdotes egípcios. Dizem que era usada para eliminar entidades maléficas.  
  
- Que demais!!!  
  
- Quero que guarde com você. Se alguém perguntar, principalmente o Sr. Sagashi, não diga nada!  
  
- Mas...porque?  
  
- Ele chegou aqui disposto a achar esses artefatos religiosos. Mas algo em meu intímo me diz para não acreditar nele...faria esse favor para seu pai?  
  
- Claro! O que você quiser!  
  
- Obrigado! - ele deu um beijo em sua testa - Agora eu voltar pra lá.  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ela abriu o embrulho revelando uma flecha dourada. Tinha uma inscrição egípcia que dizia: "Que a escuridão se desfaça na luz".  
  
A noite...  
  
Ela estava admirando o céu sentado junto de seu namorado. Lá no deserto as noites eram mais estreladas!!  
  
- Saphire?  
  
- Hã?  
  
- Você sabe que eu te amo né?  
  
- Claro! - ela encarou-o - Porque está dizendo isso?  
  
- Nada! Apenas me deu uma vontade imensa de expressar o que eu sinto. Queria que soubesses...  
  
Ela calou-o com um beijo.  
  
- Eu também te amo. Muito, muito, muito... - sussurrou já buscando seus lábios outra vez. Teriam ficado nesses carinhos se não fosse...  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! - um grito despertou-os para a realidade. O casal levantou-se e foi na direção do grito.  
  
- O que foi isso?  
  
- Veio das escavações.  
  
- Vamos lá ver.  
  
Eles desceram até as ruínas e se depararam com uma cena terrível: o pai de Saphire estava nas mãos de um dos homens que trabalhavam lá. Mas o mais assustador era que o cara estava mordendo-o! Sugava seu pescoço de forma faminta.  
  
- PAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
O homem parou o que estava fazendo. Jogou o corpo do senhor, já sem vida para um lado e encarou-os, seus caninos vermelhos.  
  
- O que fez com ele???  
  
- Então vocês sobreviveram... - uma voz congelou-os de medo. Yokuo saía de um dos templos, sua íris reluzindo em crueldade - Que bom...assim podem me dizer onde está a flecha de Amon-Rá!!!!  
  
- Do que você está falando? Porque fez isso com meu pai? - gritou Saphire com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.  
  
- Aquele velho idiota escondeu a flecha. Preciso destruí-la o quanto antes. ONDE ELA ESTÁ?  
  
- Não sei do que está falando... - começou Sean, mas o vampiro interrompeu- o.  
  
- Sua namoradinha sabe.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Posso ler seus pensamentos querida. - num estalar de dedos mais vampiros surgiram da escuridão - Agora...vai me dizer por bem ou por mal?  
  
- Vá pro inferno criatura do demônio!!!!  
  
- Você não me deixa escolha. Peguem eles!!!!!  
  
Sean e Saphire saíram correndo pelas ruínas com aqueles sugadores de sangue no seu encalço. Porque isso estava acontecendo? Parou de pensar quando sentiu seu namorado cair atrás de si.  
  
- SEAN!!!!!!!!  
  
- Fuja!!! Agora!!! - disse o rapaz enquanto era segurado por um dos homens de Yokuo.  
  
- Sean...  
  
- Vai!!!!!!  
  
Com lágrimas nos olhos, a jovem correu como nunca na sua vida. Mas isso não fora o suficiente. Logo depois alguém pulou na sua frente e tudo o que viu foi escuridão.  
  
Tóquio, 2003  
  
- Acha que vai conseguir me vencer? - Omi sussurrou perigosamente contra o rosto da vampira, seu hálito como um chamado da morte.  
  
- É idiotice sua...achar que vai...me derrotar...pivete... - num rugido, seus caninos cresceram e ela atirou-o longe.  
  
Enquanto isso Yoji e Ken se encontravam numa situação parecida. Vários vampiros haviam cercado-os. O que restou fazer foi ataca-los se quisessem continuar humanos. Nunca haviam imaginado que aqueles filmes de terror fossem ser tão úteis...  
  
Aya tentava golpear Yokuo numa fúria cega, enquanto este desviava com uma certa facilidade.  
  
- Está bravo ruivo? Se quiser posso morde-lo...você iria se juntar ao seu amado... - seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso maléfico.  
  
- Kisama!!!!!!!! Shine maldito!!! - Aya tentou mais uma vez, mas Yokuo, cansado de jogar, deu um murro em seu estômago, fazendo-o cambalear.  
  
Omi se levantou limpando o sangue que tinha na boca. Ele olhou para Saphire e deu um sorriso de escárnio.  
  
- Maldita...  
  
- Nunca liguei para xingos... - ela avançou contra ele, dando um chute no seu estômago. Ele revidou dando um murro no seu rosto. Aproveitando a proximidade, ela deu uma rasteira. Mas o chibi levantou-se rapidamente e numa agilidade sobrenatural se aproximou do seu mestre.  
  
- Chibi!!! - gritou Yoji antes de ser agarrado por um dos inúmeros servos do vampiro e imobilizado.  
  
- Yoji!! - Ken também levou a pior.  
  
- E agora minha querida? O que vai fazer? - disse Yokuo com o ruivo inconsciente nos seus braços.  
  
- Solte-o... - sibilou.  
  
- Darei um presente para meu novo servo. - e dizendo isso jogou o espadachim nos braços do loirinho que sorriu com satisfação.  
  
- Omi! Não faça isso!  
  
- Você sabe o que acontece, não é? Se ele morder a sua primeira vítima, jamais poderá voltar a ser humano outra vez.  
  
- Nani?????? - disseram Yoji e Ken juntos.  
  
- Não há nada mais romântico do que sua primeira vítima ser seu amante não acha? - o vampiro deu uma risada sarcástica - Pode fazer o que quiser com ele Omi.  
  
Aya aos poucos recobrava a consciência. Sentiu aquele perfume e soube imediatamente que era seu itoshii...será que tinha sonhado? Será que Omi nunca tinha virado um vampiro?  
  
- Aya-kun... - ele sentiu o hálito do chibi no seu pescoço - Você acordou...  
  
- Omitchi...  
  
- Preparado para ser...meu banquete?  
  
Aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração se estilhaçar. Então tudo era realidade...a mais cruel realidade. Sem que se desse conta, lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto inerte.  
  
- Omi...tchi...  
  
Num rugido, o jovem arqueiro enterrou seus caninos no pescoço macio do líder da Weiss.  
  
- Dame!!!!!!!!!! - gritou a vampira vendo a cena.  
  
- O relógio está correndo minha querida...o que pretende fazer? - Yokuo falava com crueldade - Veja como ele estava faminto...logo o sangue novo vai entrar no seu corpo...e você sabe que a primeira vítima de um vampiro nunca sobrevive...não é?  
  
Saphire pôs as mãos na cabeça em desespero. Um brilho lhe chamou a atenção. A flecha! Ela olhou para ela largada na grama. Mas se ela relasse podia significar...  
  
Ela observou Omi sugar o sangue de Aya cada vez mais ávido. Faltava pouco...  
  
Sem pensar mais ela pegou a flecha na mão. Logo sentiu os efeitos do poder do artefato. Sua carne começava a queimar, fazendo-a morder os lábios para não gritar de dor. Num gesto rápido ela parou em frente de Yokuo. Ele ofegou surpreso  
  
- A flecha...de Amon-Rá.  
  
- Eu disse. - ela ofegou - que ia te.matar.Yokuo.  
  
Sem pensar mais, ela enterrou com toda força que lhe restava no coração dele. Depois recuou para trás, sua mão em carne viva.  
  
O mundo pareceu paralisar. O loirinho soltou o espadachim na mesma hora, gritando de dor. Ele se encolheu, abraçando seu corpo sofregamente. A dor foi tanta que desmaiou.  
  
Yokuo começou a virar cinzas em meio a gritos de agonia, até desaparecer por completo. Os vampiros que seguravam o playboy e o jogador também se dissolveram. Eles se abraçaram dando um beijo longo, como que para se certificar de que nada de ruim havia acontecido com eles.  
  
- Yotan...você está bem?  
  
- Estou koibito...e os outros?  
  
- Vamos ver!  
  
A situação não era das melhores. Aya estava mais pálido do que o normal e o chibi havia desmaiado. Uma voz doce lhe despertaram.  
  
- Leve-o...para o hospital...rápido...  
  
- Saphire...você está bem?  
  
- Não!!!!! Não se preocupe comigo...leve Aya rápido...  
  
- E o Omi? Ele não...  
  
- Acho que não deu tempo...ele acordará...logo... - ela gemeu de dor.  
  
- Saphire... - começou o loiro, mas ela o interrompeu com um grito.  
  
- VÃO!!!!!!!!  
  
Sem se demorar, eles saíram carregando os outros Weiss. Ela olhou a Lua cheia no céu enquanto seus olhos sumiam com o tom de vermelho sangue para voltar ao que eram antes: verdes.  
  
- Sean...  
  
Ela caiu.  
  
Fim da sexta parte  
  
E aí??? Gostaram? Odiaram? Calma q ainda tem mais um capítulo viu? Espero comentários!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	7. Epílogo

Gente, esse capítulo ficou mais curtinho, mas espero que gostem!!! Boa leitura!!  
  
Dama da noite - epílogo  
  
Aya abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentiu algo espetado no seu braço e algo preso no seu peito. Olhou com dificuldade em volta e avistou alguém dormindo na cadeira. A pessoa se remexeu.  
  
- Aya? Você acordou!  
  
- Ken? O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde eu estou?  
  
- No hospital. Faz três dias que você está aqui...  
  
O ruivo suspirou.  
  
- Você...se lembra do que aconteceu?  
  
- Hai...onde está...o Omi?  
  
O jogador sorriu.  
  
- Está em casa. Não se preocupe, ele não virou vampiro...  
  
O espadachim sorriu aliviado. Seu Omitchi estava bem!  
  
- Quando vou sair daqui?  
  
- Agora acho que amanhã. Você perdeu muito sangue, precisou receber uma transfusão...  
  
- E a garota?  
  
- Não sabemos. O Yoji chegou a voltar lá, mas Saphire já tinha sumido.  
  
No outro dia o líder da Weiss teve alta e voltou para a Koneko. Para sua decepção só havia o playboy para recebe-lo.  
  
- Onde está Omi?  
  
Os outros dois rapazes trocaram olhares.  
  
- Bem...sabe o que é...  
  
- Fala logo!! - exclamou o ruivo impaciente.  
  
- O chibi está no quarto dele. Não sai de lá desde que nós voltamos da fábrica.  
  
- Nani??? E vocês não fizeram nada?  
  
- Nós tentamos!! Mas ele não nos atende!!! - exclamou o jogador.  
  
Sem ouvir mais, o Aya subiu até o quarto do loirinho. Bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Então gritou:  
  
- Omi, abra, sou eu!!!  
  
Silêncio.  
  
- Abra agora, ou eu derrubo essa porta!!  
  
Nada. Aya ia se preparando para por a porta abaixo, quando ela se abriu, revelando um garoto de olhos inchados e cabelos totalmente bagunçados. O espadachim se assustou.  
  
- Itoshii...o que houve?  
  
O jovem arqueiro foi em direção a sua cama e sentou-se nela abraçando- se protetoramente. Nenhuma palavra.  
  
- Omitchi... - O líder da Weiss se aproximou - Você está me assustando... - pôs a mão em cima do seu joelho. Bruscamente, Omi se afastou.  
  
- Não chegue perto!!!!!!  
  
- Porque isso agora?  
  
- Aya-kun...como eu pude fazer aquilo? - agora ele sussurrava, deixando as lágrimas tomarem conta novamente do seu rosto.  
  
- Fazer o que?  
  
- Aquilo? Eu...quase...te matei...  
  
O ruivo suspirou aliviado. Ele se aproximou mais e abraçou, resistindo a luta do chibi em se soltar. Ele murmurou com a voz mais doce que podia achar.  
  
- Não foi sua culpa...  
  
O loirinho parou de se debater. Vendo isso como estímulo, Aya prosseguiu.  
  
- Sei que você normalmente nunca faria isso...e eu estou aqui, bem, não estou?  
  
- Sim, mas...  
  
Mas ele não conseguiu formular a frase, pois seus lábios foram capturados pelo espadachim, que o pressionou contra o colchão, sem deixar de beija-lo com paixão. Segundos depois, separaram-se ofegantes. Ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos, enquanto o mais velho acariciava o rosto de Omi.  
  
- Nunca se esqueça disso: Aishiteru...  
  
O jovem arqueiro sorriu, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas: dessa vez de felicidade.  
  
- Eu também...muito, muito, muito.... - respondeu, inclinando-se para beija- lo novamente, se entregando com toda sua alma naquele amor, naquela paixão que tomara conta de sua vida desde que conhecera um certo ruivo de olhos ametistas.  
  
Em outro quarto...  
  
- Yo-tan... - O moreninho ofegava diante das investidas do playboy, que lhe beijava com ardor, suas mãos hábeis passeando por todos os recantos do seu corpo, lugares que nem ele próprio sabia que eram tão sensíveis.  
  
- Eu...te...adoro...sabia? - disse o loiro enquanto beijava todo os rosto do seu namorado. Ele foi descendo até chegar nos mamilos já completamente eretos, sugando-os com luxúria. O jogador gemeu mais alto, suas mãos segurando a cintura de Yoji, numa tentativa de não enlouquecer com aquela tortura.  
  
- Eu...também...te...adoro...koi... - ele sussurrou sofregamente. Não importava o que aconteceria, eles tinham essa certeza: nada, nada os separaria.  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
Omi olhava a fábrica de Yokuo sendo demolida, já que o dono desaparecera misteriosamente. Ele estava no pátio onde tudo acontecera, procurando por alguma pista do paradeiro de Saphire. Não era possível, parecia que ela tinha sido tragada pela terra!!! Ele sentiu pisar em algo. Abaixou-se para ver o que era, e se surpreendeu: era um pingente em forma de dragão, prateado, com uma tira de couro preso a ele.  
  
- Isso é...da Saphire!!! Isso quer dizer que... - ele abaixou-se a tocou o chão. Como um raio, o loirinho foi atingido por imagens.  
  
*Imagens*  
  
Ela sentia seu corpo desaparecer. Então ela virar cinzas como Yokuo? Que irônico. De repente começou a ouvir vozes. Som de risadas e murmúrios. Uma delas, em especial, lhe chamou a atenção.  
  
- Saphire?  
  
Ela olhou para cima e se assustou. Sua vida ia se esvaindo com força, enquanto ela sussurrava.  
  
- Sean?  
  
- Vim te buscar... - o jovem lhe estendeu a mão - Estava esperando por você.  
  
- Mas... - ela respirou pesadamente - Não consigo me levantar...  
  
- Claro que consegue! Tente, vamos!  
  
Como ele havia lhe dito, sentiu seu corpo leve como pluma. Levantou- se e encarou-o com ternura.  
  
- Senti tanto sua falta...  
  
- Eu também...  
  
Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente enquanto suas almas sumiam envoltas em luz.  
  
*Fim das imagens*  
  
Omi arregalou os lhos. Então era isso que havia acontecido com ela...ele suspirou e olhou para o céu enquanto o dia ia morrendo, dando espaço a noite sem Lua.  
  
- Queria te agradecer...porque você me fez achar a pessoa que eu amo...espero que esteja feliz...Saphire.  
  
O jovem arqueiro caminhava em direção a sua casa. No descampado onde fora antes fábrica de Yokuo balançava ao sabor do vento uma linda e esplendorosa Dama da noite.  
  
*****OWARI*****  
  
Acabei!!!!!!!! Bom, agora aos agradecimentos: Lain, Litha-chan, Luciana, Akemi Hidaka, Regiane Claudia, Supi, Aya no Miko, Cris Kanaschiro e claro, a minha mentora de Weiss, Suriya!!!! Até a próxima!!!!!!!  
  
Mystik 


End file.
